fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pokaz talentów
W szkole na stołówce kucharze wykasowali produkt z jadłospisu. Fineasz i Ferb są źli, więc chcą zrobić coś by ich ulubione jedzenie powróciło. Tymczasem Moranica 2.0 organizuje pokaz talentów. Każdy bierze w nim udział. Buford pokazuje dyrce swój pokaz, a Baljeet jest na jego zły, że to łobuz przeszedł, a nie on. Baljeet mści się na nim, a Buford robi się wściekły i pokazuje pokaz, przez który dyrektorka jest zachwycona. Bohaterowie *Moranica 2.0 *Buford Van Stomm *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Kucharki *Fretka Flynn *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Kaja Depther *Stanley Twitter *Vanessa Dundersztyc *Heinz Dundersztyc *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Summer Outside *Baljeet Tjinder Odcinek Ostrzeżenie= |-|Fabuła= (W szkole; dyrektorka zaczyna mówić przez głośnik) Moranica 2.0: Witam was młodsze pokolenie! Otóż, wasza kochana dyrektorka organizuje pokaz talentów. (cisza) A gdzie oklaski?! (uczniowie klaszczą) Och, dziękuję. Dziękuję. Wygraną jest... a z resztą co będę wam gadać. Zobaczycie, jak weźmiecie udział. Jeśli nikt nie weźmie udziału to wszystkich was pozabijam! Aha, jeszcze jedno. Kto lubi naleśniki to niech wie, że już ich tutaj nie zje. Czołem! Buford: Pokaz talentów? O, ja na pewno wezmę udział. Fineasz: Co?! Nie będzie już naleśników? Ferb: Musimy coś zrobić, żeby je odzyskać! (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się jesień, a z jesienią szkoła i czasu wolnego jest naprawdę mało. Szkoła nawet nie jest taka zła, bo można też robić szalone rzeczy w tej szkole... Na przykład: Przerobić ławkę na super rakietę lub też ściągać na matmie. Zrobić wybuchową mieszankę, Buforda obrzucić jedzeniem. Buford: Nawet o tym nie wspominajcie. Zamrozić dyrektorkę, zmniejszyć nauczyciela, A potem tego nie naprawić. Fineasz: Tak, jak najbardziej. Harować w stołówce, zrobić dziurę w ścianie, Lub zamienić swoją miłość na Ferba! Nicole: Hej! Co to miało być? Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim zaczną się wakacje, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb hałasują nawet w szkole! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Pokaz talentów (Na stołówce) Fineasz: Musimy ich przekonać. (Fineasz i Ferb podchodzą do kucharek) Fineasz: Dzień dobry! Kucharka: Czego? Ferb: Chcieliśmy się zapytać. Fineasz: Dlaczego usunęliście naleśniki z jadłospisu? Kucharka: Bo ich nie lubimy. Ferb: A my lubimy. Kucharka: I co z tego?! Wyjazd stąd! (Fineasz i Ferb odchodzą) Fineasz: Przynajmniej próbowaliśmy. (Na sali gimnastycznej; na scenie) Moranica 2.0: Witam wszystkich na pokazie talentów! Rozpoczynamy pierwszą edycję! Komu się uda przechodzi dalej! Zaczynamy! (Moranica 2.0 siedzi na krześle, a na scenie pojawia się Fretka) Fretka: Cześć! Ja... Moranica 2.0: Zaczynasz czy co?! Fretka: No chcę zacząć, ale... Moranica 2.0: Wypadasz! Fretka: Co?! Ale jak?! Nawet nie zaczęłam! (Na scenie występuje Izabela) Izabela: (śpiewa) Chociaż na tym świecie... Moranica 2.0: Wypadniesz ty! Więc wypadaj stąd! (Na scenie występuje Kaja, Stanley, Vanessa, a dyrektorka ich wygania) Moranica 2.0: Ohyda! Przestań już! Mogłabyś wyładnieć. Dalej! (wchodzi na scenę Dundersztyc z Pepe Panem Dzobakiem w przebraniu) Dundersztyc: Dziś zaprezentu... Moranica 2.0: Chwila! Ty jesteś Dusiek, co nie? Dundersztyc: Tak. Moranica 2.0: Moranica kazała cię pozdrowić. Ona teraz zmieniła płeć i zwie się Moranic. Dundersztyc: O, serio? Rajciu. Moranica 2.0: Przechodzisz dalej! Następny! (Za sceną) Fretka: On nic nie pokazał i przeszedł?! To nie fair! Summer: Teraz ty Baljeet. Powodzenia! Baljeet: Dzięki. (wchodzi na scenę) Witam wa... Moranica 2.0: Nuda! Wypa... Baljeet: Ej, daj mi skończyć! Dziś pokażę wam magię. (Pokazuje dwa obręcze, łączy je ze sobą i w je dmucha. Obręcze znikają) Moranica 2.0: Wow! Przechodzisz dalej! (Baljeet idzie za scenę) Baljeet: Summer, ty idziesz? Summer: Nie. Jak tam pójdę to mnie jeszcze wyśmieje i mogę wszystkich zanudzić. Baljeet: Ty mnie nigdy nie nudzisz. Buford: To ja idę! (wchodzi na scenę) Buford: Witam! (zamyka oczy i zaczyna się unosić) Moranica 2.0: Wow! Dwóch magików! Może przejść tylko jeden, więc wybieram ciebie. Tamten odpada. Baljeet: Co?! Wypadam?! Ale magia to był mój pomysł! Ehhhh! (odchodzi) Summer: Baljeet, zaczekaj! (Na scenę wchodzi Moranica 2.0) Moranica 2.0: No, więc do finału przechodzi Dusiek i ten magik. Widzimy się po przerwie. (Przed stołówką) Ferb: To co zamierzasz zrobić? Fineasz: Zabiorę im wszystko co mają, a w zamian tego podłożę im składniki do naleśników. Ferb: Kiedy to zrobisz? Fineasz: Tak właściwie już to zrobiłem. (W kuchni) Kucharka 1: Ej, widziałaś może fasolkę? Kucharka 2: Nie. A ty szczura? Kucharka 1: Nie. Fineasz: Szczura?! Ferb: Dobrze, że tu nie jemy. Fineasz: Jemy tylko naleśniki, bułki, frytki i takie tam. Kucharka 1: Jedynie co mam to mąkę, jajka, polewę czekoladową. Kucharka 2: I co możemy z tego zrobić? (Fineasz i Ferb przychodzą) Fineasz: O, o! Ja wiem! Naleśniki! Kucharka 1: Skoro to jedyne co możemy zrobić. Kucharka 2: Więc przywracamy naleśniki. Fineasz i Ferb: Tak! (Na pokazie talentów; Fineasz i Ferb przychodzą) Moranica 2.0: Skoro jesteśmy tutaj wszyscy to chcę wam ogłosić, że naleśniki zostały przywrócone! Mamy finał na pokazie talentów. Kto wygra? Zobaczcie sami. (Na scenę przychodzi Dundersztyc z przebranym Pepe) Fineasz: Ten jego dziobak przypomina trochę Pepe. Dundersztyc: Teraz pokażemy wam sztuczkę. Moranica 2.0: Sztuczkę? Magia? Będziesz magikował? Dundersztyc: Tak, ale... Moranica 2.0: Skoro jesteś magikiem to wypierdalaj stąd! (ciągnie za dźwignię i Dundersztyc z Pepe wylatują ze szkoły) Moranica 2.0: Teraz poproszę tego magika! (Na scenę wchodzi Buford) Ferb: Buford? A nie przypadkiem to Baljeet miał być? (Za sceną) Summer: Czy jesteś pewien, że przez to zrobić? Baljeet: Tak. Summer: Dobrze, rób co uważasz. Ale ja na to nie będę patrzeć. (Na scenie) Moranica 2.0: Pokaż ten sam numer, co wcześniej! Buford: Dobrze. (zamyka oczy i zaczyna się unosić) Baljeet: Ciekawe czy potrafisz latać na jednej lince. (Baljeet przecina linę, która trzymała Buforda i przez to trzyma się na jednej linie. Linka nie wytrzymuje i spada) Moranica 2.0: To to nie była magia tylko liny unoszące ciebie? Dyskwalifikacja! Buford: Nie! Czekaj, czekaj! Mam jeszcze jeden numer, który nie jest oszukany! (Wypija cały napój gazowany i zaczyna bekać na całą salę) Moranica 2.0: Wow! Wow! Jestem pod wrażeniem. Zaraz ogłoszę wyniki! (wchodzi na scenę) A zwycięzcą zostaje... . . . . . . . . . JA! Wszyscy: Co?! Buford: Ale pani nawet nie brała w tym udziału! Moranica 2.0: I co z tego? To mój pokaz talentów, więc ja wygrywam. (Napisy końcowe) (Za sceną) Buford: Baljeet, przepraszam, że ukradłem ci pomysł z magią. Wtedy ty byś przeszedł do finału. Baljeet: Ja też przepraszam, że popsułem ci ostatni występ. Wtedy byś wygrał. Buford: Spoko, nic się nie stało. I tak dyrka wygrała. Summer: Widzicie chłopcy? Jednak się pogodziliście. I nie trzeba było dodawać żadnej nieuczciwości, chamstwa i przemocy. Jestem z was dumna. Baljeet: Miałaś rację Summer, że nie warto psuć mu występ z jakieś głupiej zazdrości. Cieszę się, że cię mam przy boku. Summer: Też się cieszę, że mam ciebie. Buford: (Przytula ich) A ja się cieszę, że mam was przyjaciele. Moranica 2.0: Och, jakie to piękne i wzruszające, ale jednocześnie i obrzydliwe. Fuj! Aż mi niedobrze. Ja się będę cieszyła gdy wyjdziecie z tą telenowelą na dwór. KONIEC